


Enough

by NeonDreams



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death References, Gen, Mutant Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Kurt's past in an RP I'm in on Tumblr. I play Kurt. He mentioned almost taking his own life to someone and I had to write it. Enjoy.

Thunder boomed and lightening flashed across the sky. Sheets of cold rain fell from the heavens and a young man, a boy really, knelt in the mud.

It had been the last straw. The mob of angry patrons waiting outside the circus tent for him, threatening to kill him, calling him a demon… A broken sob escaped Kurt Wagner’s lips as he cried. They had gotten their hands on him for a few moments, managing to shake him so deeply that he fell to the ground once he was let go. They had been chased away by the strong men and they helped him back to his trailer. Kurt had just come off stage from doing the best acrobatic performance of his life and then that.

“Why?!” He shouted at the sky. He looked up into the darkness, hoping for an answer. “Why God?! Why did you curse me?! What is my purpose?! I am nothing! Nothing but a monster! They wish me dead! I thought you loved me! I was told God loves all creatures! But this is some cruel joke! Cursing me to look like this! I am not treated like an equal! I am a demon from Hell in their eyes! Why do this to me?! Have I not been faithful?! There is no place on the earth where I belong! Please! Give me a sign! Why have you created me to be so tortured?! Gah!!” Kurt doubled over again as sobs shook his frame. He was only a boy of eighteen and he had seen so many hardships. Born blue and with a tail. Taught to love God and He will love you in return. But he couldn’t see it anymore. Pain and fear had clouded Kurt’s eyes.

He picked up the dagger from his lap. It was one used in a knife throwing act. He had lifted it to then take his own life. He saw no use to going on anymore. He knew it was a sin to commit suicide and that he would spend forever in Purgatory but if it meant being free of this life, so be it. He raised the knife and pressed the sharp blade to his throat. He looked up at the sky again. “Please! Show me a sign that you care! That I should live on!” Kurt watched the rain filled sky with wide eyes, waiting, hoping for a sign from God. But none came. He choked on a sob as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Lightening crashed and as he was about to slit his throat, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled the dagger from his hand. He had managed to cut himself enough that he could feel hot blood trickle down his skin. “Leave me here to die!” Kurt sobbed into the person’s shoulder as they pressed a warm and callused hand to his neck.

“Then I would die, my darling.” It was Margali, his adoptive mother. “I would die a thousand times, every day knowing that I have lost my beloved son. The whole world would miss you. Miss you and your warm smile, your bright laughter. Stay, for me.”

“It’s not enough.” He gasped. He gripped at her dress. “It’s not enough to stay on this wretched earth.”

“Is it enough to be surrounded by those you love everyday?”

“The number of those who hate me outweigh those who love me.”

“Those were just a few, simply scared of what they didn’t understand. You are beautiful and wonderful. The world would be a darker place without you.”

“But is it enough?” He said quietly.

“Yes. Yes my love, it’s enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write past this moment because I wanted to keep it to just that. But this is what makes him leave the circus and end up at the X-Mansion. Thank you for reading.


End file.
